2 Corazones 1 Amor
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Veemon y Patamon estan enamorados de Gatomon, ellos deciden declararle su amor juntos, descubran que sucede en esta comica aventura. ¿VeeGato o PataGato? Averiguenlo Pesimo Summary buena historia


Bueno eh aquí mi primer intento de humor, este OS surgió cuando estaba escribiendo mi fic "Concurso Miss Digimon" y como no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza decidí escribirlo, agradezco a escalgor por la idea del concurso de belleza y a Lord Pata, porque con su charla en el MSN me ayudo a sacar las ideas restantes para este OS, bueno sin más que decir les dejo mi primer intento de humor (Que cosa creo que esto ya lo había escrito antes XD) y les digo que Digimon no me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera, mandaría a arreglar la película versión latino.

* * *

><p>Han transcurrido 20 meses desde la derrota del temible Armageddemon y la vida para los niños elegidos y sus Digimons era más que pacifica, ahora se tenían que preocupar de otras cosas de menor importancia, pero ese no era el caso para los Digimon que pasaban su tiempo jugando y divirtiéndose, como justamente lo hacían 2 Digimons en un parque sentados en el pasto charlando muy amenamente.<p>

-Y como Davis vio que nadie le hacía caso dice "Desde hace años me pongo la ropa interior de mi hermana por la noche"-

-Enserio y ¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Siguieron sin hacerle caso-

-Jajaja-

-Bueno ya te dije la cosa más irónica que ha hecho Davis desde que lo conozco, que me dices tú de Tk-

-No lo sé Tk no es de las personas que hacen el ridículo muy seguido-

-Anda Patamon, todos han pasado por algo vergonzoso para ellos, pero divertido para nosotros, Tk no puede ser la excepción-

-Bueno Veemon, te diré, pero no te atrevas a mencionárselo a nadie, porque si Tk se llega a enterar que conté esto de seguro me corta las alas-

-¿Tan grave es lo que hizo?-

-Técnicamente el no hizo nada, solamente fue un accidente-

-De acuerdo ya me está ganando la curiosidad, dime que fue lo que hizo-

El pequeño Digimon naranja dio un largo suspiro y se prepara para hablar.

-Bueno hace como 7 meses en Agosto paso esto, si sabes que la mama de Tk no pasa mucho tiempo en casa por su trabajo de reportera ¿Verdad?-

-Si Tk lo había mencionado antes-

-Bueno Tk y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a que cuando llegamos a su casa hacemos lo que queremos pues no tenemos quien nos diga que no debemos hacer-

-Qué suerte tienen, yo tengo que soporta a Jun-

-Déjame continuar-

-Ok no te molestes continua-

-¿Dónde me que quede?-

-Que no hay nadie que les diga que hacer-

-Ah sí, bueno un día de verano de esos en los que el calor era completamente insoportable, estábamos en la casa-

-Si recuerdo que este verano hubo temperaturas altas de 34°-

-¿Me vas a seguir interrumpiendo?-

-Lo siento, continua-

-Bueno ese día la temperatura era de 33° y era demasiado calor, y Tk me pregunto si me quería bañar, ese día nos despertamos tarde como a medio día, lo cual era increíble contando todo el calor que había no sé cómo pudimos dormir tanto-

-Entiendo y que más pasó después de eso-

-Bueno después que nos despertamos y que Tk me preguntara eso, yo le respondí que sí quería darme un baño, entonces Tk se quitó la ropa y se puso una toalla para cubrirse y entramos al baño, entonces Tk se quitó la toalla y corrió las cortinas que tapaban la tina para abrir la llave del agua, pero-

-Pero ¿Qué paso?-

-Para nuestra sorpresa, su mamá estaba en la tina-

-No puede ser y ¿Que hizo Tk?-

-Intento tomar la toalla que había arrojado para cubrirse de su madre pero se resbalo y cayó al suelo-

-Y ¿Que paso después?-

-Prefiero no seguir, suficiente tuve con recordar ese día, tuve que sacar a Tk del baño como pude-

Después de que el pequeño Digimon naranja terminara de contar su historia hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos Digimon.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntaba el pequeño dragón azul.

-Entonces ¿Qué?- Respondía confundido el Digimon naranja.

-¿Te sigues bañando con Tk después de ese incidente?-

-La verdad es que sí, pero no tiene nada de malo, supongo que tú también te bañas con Davis-

-Amm sí, yo me baño con Davis-

-Vez te lo dije, lo más seguro es que Armadillomon y Hawkmon igual se bañan con Cody y Yolei-

-¿Y qué hay de Gatomon?

-Pues supongo que también se ha de bañar con Kari, pero a Gatomon no le gusta mucho el agua-

-Como sabes eso Patamon-

-Veemon no hay que ser un genio para saber que a Gatomon no le gusta mucho mojarse, tan solo basta con verla un segundo para saberlo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ella es un Digimon tipo gato, a los gatos no les gusta el agua es sencillo, además que la conozco desde antes que tú y estoy seguro de lo que te digo-

Ante el comentario del pequeño Digimon Naranja, el pequeño dragón azul hizo un pequeño bufido en señal de enojo.

-¿Qué te pasa Veemon?- Pregunta inocentemente el pequeño Digimon naranja

-Nada-

-Enserio pareces molesto-

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada!- Dice gritando haciendo que el pequeño Digimon naranja caiga de espaldas por el susto.

-Vez que si estas molesto- Dice el pequeño Digimon naranja reincorporándose.

-Te dije que no-

-¿Es por lo que dije de Gatomon?-

-No- Dice el pequeño dragón azul mientras un ligero rubor cubre su rostro.

-Lo sabía, es por Gatomon-

-Ya te dije que no es por ella-

-Si no es por ella, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando la mencione?-

-Ah… pues… yo-

-Dímelo, no creo que sea algo que no sepa-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Bueno es obvio que te gusta Gatomon-

-¿Te diste cuenta?-

-Por favor Veemon, todos lo sabemos-

-Y qué me dices tú, a ti también te gusta o ¿No es así?-

-Es cierto, estoy enamorado de ella, y así como todo mundo sabe que yo estoy enamorado de ella, también todo el mundo sabe que tú también lo estás-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Ah quieres ver que sí, te aseguro que hasta ella lo sabe-

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no has intentado dar un paso con ella?-

-Por la misma razón que tu no lo has intentado-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, yo sé que tu no le has dicho nada a Gatomon porque no sabes si ella te aceptara, esa es la razón porque no le eh dicho nada a Gatomon, aun sabiendo que ella sabe mis sentimientos-

-Increíble-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunta con curiosidad el pequeño Digimon naranja.

-Que una simple gatita nos tiene como tontos a los 2-

-Jajaja, eso es cierto, nos tiene como tontos-

-¿Y?-

-No te atrevas a decirlo-

-¿Por qué no?

-Por… no lo sé, solamente no lo digas-

-Aun así lo diré-

-Contigo no se puede razonar Veemon-

-Lo que tú digas Patamon-

Dicho eso el pequeño dragón azul se levantó del pasto y se dio media vuelta para luego empezar a hablar.

-Qué te parece si vamos y terminamos con esto-

-Pensé que dirías otra cosa- Respondía el pequeño Digimon naranja.

-¿Como que?-

-Mejor olvídalo-

-Mmm, bueno, pero que dices ¿Vamos?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A decirle a Gatomon lo que sentimos y terminamos con esto-

-Y que ganaremos con decirle, ella ya lo sabe de todos modos-

-Lo sabe de boca de otros pero no de las nuestras-

-¿Y que haremos después de decirle?, no podemos esperar que elija a uno de los 2-

-Tienes razón en eso, pero ya eh esperado mucho tiempo guardando ese secreto y si lo que tú dices es cierto ya no vale la pena seguir guardando el secreto, total ya no es un secreto-

-Eso es cierto ya no es un secreto, pero ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Como te enamoraste de Gatomon-

-Pues, ¿Recuerdas cuando yo salí del Digiegg del valor?-

-Si lo recuerdo, saliste y empezaste a brincar como loco y te aventaste sobre Davis-

-Si eso es cierto, Davis fue la primera persona a la que vi, pero el primer Digimon al que vi fue a Gatomon-

-Entonces fue amor a primera vista-

-Si algo así, y tu ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Gatomon?-

-Pues cuando yo la conocí, ella estaba en el bando enemigo y me dio un fuerte golpe, cuando desperté del golpe no podía dejar de pensar en ella, creo que fue así-

-Entonces fue amor al primer golpe Jajaja-

-Oye no te burles de mi-

-Lo siento, pero fue divertido no me lo negaras ¿Verdad?-

-Abra sido divertido para ti, tú tienes suerte de que nunca te haya golpeado antes, ella pega increíblemente duro-

-¿En serio?-

-Si no me crees le digo que te pegue igual de fuerte como cuando ella me pego a mí-

-No es necesario Patamon, te creo, pero sobre lo anterior ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Sobre decirle a Gatomon lo que sentimos?-

-Si sobre eso-

-La verdad es que no lo sé-

-Vamos o tienes miedo de lo que pueda decir Gatomon-

-Si la verdad tengo miedo y dudo mucho que tú no-

-Es cierto también tengo un poco de miedo, pero ahora que sé que no solamente a mí me gusta, creo que si se lo decimos juntos no será tanto problema como decírselo solos-

-Es un buen punto-

-¿Entonces?-

-No me vas a dejar decir que no ¿Verdad?-

-¿Cómo adivinaste Patamon?-

-Porque también te conozco a ti-

-Bueno ya que está decidido vamos-

-Espera aun no te eh dicho que si-

-Pero tampoco has dicho que no-

-Oye Veemon ¿Desde cuándo usas la lógica?-

-Desde que uso que-

-Olvídalo-

-Bueno vamos a ver a Gatomon, lo más seguro es que este con Kari en su casa-

-Si no me queda de otro vamos-

Mientras que un Patamon resignado seguía a un Veemon alegre, por otro lado en casa de la familia Yagami se encontraban los hermanos Yagami y sus Digimon.

-Oye hermano voy a ir a ver a Yolei, me llevare a Gatomon conmigo- Decía la castaña menor

-De acuerdo Kari, ten cuidado- Respondía el castaño mayor.

-¿Me traes un helado cuando regreses Kari?- Preguntaba el pequeño dragón amarillo.

-Tu siempre pensando en comida Agumon- Dice la pequeña gatita digital.

-¿Y en que más podría pensar?-

-No sé tal vez en Biyomon-

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso Gatomon- Respondió el pequeño dragón amarillo mientras una línea roja se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ya no lo molestes Gatomon-

-De acuerdo Kari-

-No te preocupes Agumon, yo te traigo tu helado, y Tai ¿No quieres uno tú?-

-Pues si me gustaría uno-

-Ok también te traeré uno a ti-

-Vámonos ya Kari-

-De acuerdo Gatomon-

De esa manera la menor de los Yagami y su Digimon salieron de la casa con dirección a la casa de su amiga Yolei.

-Oye Agumon, ¿Qué quiso decir Gatomon con eso de Biyomon?-

-No tengo idea Tai-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si estoy seguro-

-Bueno ¿Quieres jugar Digimon Rumble Arena en lo que esperamos a Kari con los helados?-

-Sí, si no te molestas cuando te gane-

-No me vas a ganar-

-Hasta crees que voy a perder Tai-

Por otra parte la menor de los Yagami ya estaba a medio camino de la casa de la familia Inoue.

-Oye Gatomon, creo que no deberías molestar a Agumon con el tema de Biyomon enfrente de Tai-

-¿Por qué lo dices Kari?-

-Porque, yo recuerdo que a Tai le gustaba Sora, pero ella sale con Matt, y que a Agumon le guste Biyomon, creo que le traerá recuerdos a Tai-

-Entiendo, ya no lo molestare enfrente de Tai-

-Gracias, un momento, ¿Eso significa que lo seguirás molestando?-

-Claro, es la única diversión que tengo cuando no estoy contigo o con Veemon o Patamon-

-Si lo sigues molestando él te empezara a molestar con Patamon o Veemon-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Vamos Gatomon tanto tu como yo sabemos que les gustas a los 2 y en cuanto Agumon se dé cuenta que tu igual los quieres te empezara a fastidiar-

-¿Y como sabes que a mí también me gustan esos 2?-

-No sabía, me lo acabas de decir, solamente te arroje la duda que tenia de esta forma y tú me lo confirmaste-

-Eres mala Kari-

-Si la peor jeje, pero mira ya llegamos-

Tanto la menor de los Yagami como su Digimon entraron en la casa de la familia Inoue después de saludar a la pelilila

-Gatomon, Yolei y yo saldremos a comprar unas cosas enseguida regresamos, te puedes quedar con Hawkmon- Decía la castaña menor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera.

-¿Y Dónde está él?- Preguntaba la pequeña gatita digital.

-Él está viendo una película en mi cuarto- Respondía la pelilila

-Ok, nos vemos Kari, nos vemos Yolei-

-Nos vemos Gatomon- Decía la castaña menor mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Gatomon no dejes que Hawkmon se acerque mucho a la pantalla, podría hacerle mal- Decía la pelilila mientras hacía lo mismo que la castaña.

-Ok no lo dejare-

La castaña menor y la pelilila salieron de la casa de la familia Inoue, mientras que la gatita digital se dirigía hacia la habitación de la pelilila.

-¿Hawkmon estas aquí?- Preguntaba la gatita digital mientras tocaba la puerta, pero al no ser respondida abre la puerta y se encuentra a Hawkmon pegado a la tele -Hawkmon Yolei me dijo que no debes hacer eso-

-¡Eh!-

-Hawkmon, será mejor que te alejes un poco de la tele, o tendré que alejarte yo a la fuerza-

-¡Eh!-

-Ni hablar- Decía la pequeña gatita digital para después cargar a la pequeña ave roja y alejarla del televisor, pero al momento de soltarlo este regreso a su posición original, mientras que la pequeña gatita digital solo lo veía -Si tan solo me mirara a los ojos podría usar mi "Embrujo de Gato" y hacer que haga lo que yo quiera- Pensaba la pequeña Gatita digital -Perdóname Hawkmon, pero es por tu bien "Golpe de Gato"-

Después de que la gatita digital golpeara con una fracción de su poder al ave digital este reacciona.

-Gatomon ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dice mientras se sobaba la mejilla golpeada por la gatita digital -Y porque me duele la mejilla-

-Acaso todos los hombres son iguales cuando ven la TV ¿O solo tú, Tai y Agumon?-

-Oye no digas eso, estaba viendo mi película favorita "The last Samurai" además estoy seguro que también Veemon y Davis hacen eso, tal vez también Patamon y Tk lo hagan-

-Tal vez sea cierto de Veemon o Davis, pero no lo creo de Patamon o Tk-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque los conozco desde hace mucho-

-Si, defiendes a Patamon porque te gusta-

-Eso no es cierto yo no defiendo a Veemon- Dice la pequeña gatita mientras un ligero rubor rojo se pinta en su rostro.

-¿Él también te gusta?-

-Ups-

-Vaya que coincidencia-

-¿Por qué lo dices Hawkmon?-

-Porque hace ratito cuando estaba volando por el parque los vi sentados platicando y escuche su plática-

-¿Y que estaban diciendo?-

-Al principio nada importante- Decía la ave digital para tratar de ocultar a la gatita digital lo que decían sus amigos de sus compañeros -Pero después empezaron a hablar de ti, lo que no se me hiso raro, porque los tienes en las nubes-

-Ah… bueno yo…- Decía mientras el rubor de su rostro se hacía más grande.

-No digas nada Gatomon-

-Bueno, pero ¿Que dijeron de mí?-

-Ellos estaban hablando de cómo fue que se enamoraron de ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-¿Y cómo fue?-

-Porque no les preguntas a ellos, después de eso se decidieron a que hoy te dirán sus sentimientos-

-¿Hoy?-

-Sí, cuando se decidieron salieron a buscarte a casa de Kari, pero como estas aquí ellos no deben de tardar en llegar-

-Mmm-

-¿Que harás cuando ellos lleguen?-

-Escucharlos creo-

-No ya en serio ¿A quién escogerás?-

-No lo sé, la verdad es que los 2 me gustan mucho, ¿No puedo escogerlos a los 2?-

-Pues en todo el tiempo que llevamos en el mundo humano, tengo entendido que una relación es de 2 nada más, no de tres-

-Sí, pero-

-Además creo que a eso se le conoce como poligamia y aquí en Japón no está permitido por las leyes humanas-

-Oye Hawkmon, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero nosotros los Digimons no somos humanos, esas leyes no nos dictan que hacer a nosotros-

-¿Entonces los 2?-

-Si ellos lo aceptan si-

De repente se escuchó como la madre de Yolei le hablaba a Gatomon.

-Gatomon, Veemon y Patamon te vinieron a ver- Dice mientras piensa -Desde cuando mi casa se convirtió en lugar de reunión para Digimons-

-Ya llegaron Hawkmon-

-Eso parece-

-Oye hazme un favor-

-Ah Claro dime cual-

-Sal por la ventana y entras a la casa y espérame aquí afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Yolei-

-Eso que dices no tiene sentido-

-Por favor hazlo-

-Está bien-

-Trata de que no te vean Veemon y Patamon-

-Ok lo intentare-

Al tiempo en que Hawkmon salía de la habitación de Yolei por la ventana, entraban por la puerta Patamon y Veemon.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Preguntaba la pequeña gatita digital.

-La verdad lo que nos trae por aquí- Respondía el pequeño dragón azul

-Eres tu- A completaba el pequeño Digimon naranja.

-¿Yo?-

-Si así es, mira Patamon y yo queremos decirte- Decía el pequeño dragón azul sin dejar de ver a la gatita digital.

-Que desde hace mucho tiempo estamos enamorados de ti Gatomon- El pequeño Digimon naranja volvía a completar las palabras del pequeño dragón azul.

-¿En serio?-

-Si- Respondían los 2 al unísono.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero la verdad yo ya tengo novio-

-¡Que!- Gritaron juntos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntaba el pequeño Digimon naranja

-Es- Decía la pequeña gatita digital mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

-¡¿HAWKMON?- Dijeron juntos por última vez antes de caer desmayados al suelo.

-Entonces era para esto que me pediste salir sin ser visto-

-Si así es-

-Creo que ellos no reaccionaron como tú esperabas Gatomon-

-No, pero fue divertido o no Hawkmon-

-Oye Gatomon, ¿Qué les dirás cuando se despierten?-

-Les explicare todo y les diré que tiren una moneda para ver quien me besa primero-

* * *

><p>Bien eso es todo amigos (Que curioso de donde oí esto), espero que les haya gustado mi primer intento de humor, no pude evitar meterle un poco de romance, pero no importa, bien si algunos se dieron cuenta use unas pequeñas partes del fic El Retorno del Diablo de mi amigo blutgang-gungnir, y cabe decir que la primera razón por la que decidí hacer un fic de humor en primer lugar es por los OS de humor de mi amigo MS-Taka, si no fuera por ti no me hubiera animado a escribir el fic de donde me vino la idea para este OS, bueno ya no tengo más que decir así que me despido y espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
